


Noční rozhovor

by MaryBarrens



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Established Relationship, Late Night Conversations, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:44:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto a Jack vedou noční rozhovor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noční rozhovor

Cardiff byl ponořený do tmy a ticha a chvilkového, naprosto nečekaného, ale všeobecně vítaného míru. Bylo to zvláštní, nemít nic na práci, i kdyby jen na chvíli, nezvyklé, protože v Cardiffu se díky té zatracené časoprostorové trhlině pořád něco dělo, pořád je něco zaměstnávalo, nikdy neměli opravdové volno. 

I kdyby jen na jednu dlouhou, pitomou, báječnou noc. 

Jack Harkness stál u okna v ložnici v Iantoově bytě na jedné z těch trochu lepších cardiffských adres, jen ve spodním prádle a mlčky se díval, jak za oknem prší, jak velké, těžké kapky deště nepravidelně dopadají na tmavý betonový chodník před domem. 

„Jacku?“ ozval se za ním Iantoův hlas váhavě a Jack věděl, aniž se musel otočit, že se Ianto obrátil v posteli na bok a zkoumavě ho pozoruje, s hlavou podepřenou rukou. 

„Mm-hm?“ zamručel, ale nevyznělo to tak nepříjemně, jak se na okamžik obával. „Nic mi není, jen… Napadlo mě, jak by to asi vypadalo, kdyby Rose… Kdybych mohl umřít.“ 

Ianto polkl. „Copak chceš umřít?“ zeptal se jemně, ale v hlase měl přitom drobné stopy skutečného strachu. Strachu o Jacka. 

Ianto, ten křehký člověk, který mohl zemřít každým okamžikem – stačilo jen, aby se zapomněl rozhlédnout, než přejde silnici, nebo aby nestačil uhnout nosatci – se bál o _něj_. 

Jack zavřel oči a dlouze vydechl. „Nevím,“ pousmál se mírně, stále ještě obrácený čelem k oknu. „Asi ne. Rozhodně ne teď.“ Pokrčil rameny. „Ale líbí se mi ta možnost. To, co mám teď, je vyhlídka na něco, co nikdy neskončí. Budu tady, sám, protože všichni, na kterých mi záleží, postupně zemřou, ale já budu pořád tady, bez možnosti zemřít.“ 

Pomalu zakroutil hlavou a svěsil ramena. 

„Jacku…“ Ianto prudce zamrkal, aby zahnal slzy. 

Jack se otočil zády k oknu a podíval se na Iantoa, hlavu nakloněnou mírně na stranu. Láskyplně se na něj díval, s jemným úsměvem, který byl smutný jen napůl. „Zemřel bych s tebou, Ianto, kdybych mohl. Kdybych mohl zemřít a mohl si vybrat jak, chtěl bych zemřít zároveň s tebou.“ 

Ianto vstal z postele a pomalu k němu došel. „Já ale nechci, abys zemřel,“ zašeptal tlumeně a položil Jackovi dlaně zlehka na ramena, ale Jack se pohnul proti němu, pomalu, ale nevyhnutelně a Ianto ho pevně obemkl pažemi kolem těla. 

Jack se k němu přimkl, s nevinností, jakou u něj Ianto nikdy předtím neviděl, a hlavou se mu opřel o rameno. 

Jack věděl, že kdyby ho teď viděl Owen, takhle slabého a bezmocného, _bezradného_ , smál by se mu, ano, docela určitě by se smál a přitom si v duchu říkal, co se mu to sakra stalo. 

Jenomže Owen už tady nebyl. 

Ani Tosch. 

Zbyl jen on a Ianto a Gwen. 

Povzdychl a jeho dech Iantoa zašimral na krku. „Nevzdávám se naděje, že se jednoho dne setkám s Doktorem, a on to dá všechno do pořádku,“ zašeptal slabě. 

Ianto pevně stiskl víčka a neodpověděl, ale jeho paže se kolem Jacka sevřely pevněji, jako by se bál, že ho už brzy bude muset pustit, ale nikdy to nechtěl udělat. 

„Tak strašně se bojím, že se jednou budu muset dívat, jak umíráš,“ vydechl Jack a přitiskl se k němu silněji. 

Nevěděl, že bude trvat celá staletí, než Doktora znovu uvidí. 

A nikdy ho nenapadlo, že to „jednou“, kterého se tolik bojí, přijde tak brzy. 


End file.
